Three is Cuter Than Two
by JapanFan505Hokkaido
Summary: Greece and Japan find out that they are going to have a child! But,how will this go over with the others? Will they be able to protect the child from the greedy countries? Rated T for later cussing and mature jokes.And a big suprize later on


GiriPan: 3 is Cuter than 2

"Congratulations,Mr. Kiku! You're pregnant." said the doctor."...Say what?" asked a mystified Heracles. We both had the same shocked faces,though on the inside I was filled with joy. Still,this was big. .What were we going to do? Should we keep the child as our kin,or would Heracles want an abortion? I honestly didn't,but if that's what Heracles chose,it's not like I could just say no. It had all began with the morning sickness and a hurting stomach. I had been staying at Heracles's place for about a month by this time,and he was starting to get worried. I had been doing this for about a week now. I had never been sick in my life. Not once. You can even ask my "big brother" Yao,since he has taken care of me since I was really little. Because this was the case,Heracles decided to take me to the doctor immediately;which led to the following conversation:"Uh,do you know how many and what gender?"he said,obviously embarrassed. "It's too early to tell just yet,but we should be able to figure it out soon."said the smiling doctor. "the baby seems to be developing faster than the average human child,but for cases like these,that is normal."she said. What she had meant was,we weren't exactly human. We represented countries (ex. Heracles represents Greece and I represent Japan.)and had abilities stronger than normal beings;higher levels of standards in areas such as strength,intelligence,and other physical and mental attributaries. Anyhow,this meant,for us,that our baby would be fully developed much less than the average nine months. "Do you know when the baby will be due?"I asked the doctor. "It seems that the baby will be due in about...nine weeks." she said from her computer. "The baby has actually been developing for quite awhile now,about a month"she added upon seeing our shocked expressions. "Holy mother of Aphrodite...a month!"Heracles said,exasperated. He then seemed to remember something;he bent down and looked at my stomach area. I looked down too,and,to my surprise,my belly hardly bulged. No wonder we didn't realize this sooner. The doctor left the room so she could enter the data into the main computer,and Heracles and I were left in the room,alone. "So,what do we do?"I asked him timidly. I was still hoping he wouldn't want an abortion."Hm...I think...we should turn this situation into the best,don't you?"he said with his big,goofy grin. I don't know if the mood swings kicked in at that moment,or if I was so relived (probably both),but I broke down into Heracles's arms. "Whaaa!I'm so relived!I-I thought th-that you'd want an-an abortion!" I said through my own sobs. "What are you talking about,of course you are going to have this baby!No abortions,no nothin';we clear on that!"he said with mock anger but pure seriousness. I nodded and his face softened. "This child is our kin. It's very important to us,the most important thing to us besides each other,am I right?" I nodded again;trying to smile through my tears. He grinned and use his sleeve to wipe away my tears,then said "There we go,it was impossible to see the most beautiful smile ever under all those tears! Now that the tears are gone,maybe you can try it again,so that I might witness this smile?" I thought it was so cute how he said it,I couldn't help but smile! "Ah! There it is! No competition,the absolute best smile in the world;I'm such a lucky guy~!" he said,wearing his goofy smile once again. "Yea,sure. How lucky are you really? All I ever do is distract you and watch your kitty's;I'm such a burden."I said,looking down in shame,eyes filling with tears once again. "I don't deserve you or your love." Heracles gripped my shoulders with such sudden intensity,I was forced to look up;and what I saw was the angered face of my love. His face was in such an angry expression,I was afraid he might slap me! But in one swift movement,too fast for me to react,he had his lips pressed against mine. "I never want to hear you say that again. You have no idea how much happier I am with you around,you...you are the best thing that has ever happened to me..."he looked up at me,tears brimming at the corners of his eyes,and the love that I saw reflecting in them,tinged with sadness,was like nothing I have ever experienced. It made me want to cry with him. "Hey don't cry. Please. I love you,and I always will. Never forget that. I won't leave your side,ever. Don't cry,it's okay..." I crooned as I pulled him next to me and rocked him back and forth like a crying child. "南の島に住む泣きじゃくる子供たちは ,夜母につれられて, 星を見に行く, (Chorus)泣くなよ、泣くなよ,見てごらん ,この星空を , 怖いものも悩みも,消えて行く , 何千年も前の光 , (2.)小さいときドアを閉め,苦しいほど泣いたけど, 果てのないこの宇宙を , 見た後は ,涙も止った .(Chorus translation:Don't you cry baby,Don't you cry,Look up and see the sky-full of stars,Fears and worries will disappear soon,The light that traveled,For a million years.)"I sang,the familiar Japanese words flowing out of my mouth. It soothed him and eventually,actually fell asleep. I grinned at his sleeping form leaning against my shoulder. I heard the door knob twist, so I woke him up; "Hey,wake up sleepy head." I said quickly as the doctor walked back in to the room. "Uh,whassat?"he said as he jolted up. I shushed him as the doctor walked into hearing range. She told us about how we were going to have to come in for regular appointments,such and so on;things that were to be expected. We asked again how approximately long would it be till' they found out the gender of their baby,and the doctor replied "Most likely by your next visit,we'll have some answers." We were happy that we'd have some answers soon,because our next appointment was in about a week. We were in the car,on our way home,when I thought of something. "How is this going to go over with the others? I mean,how're they going to react to this news? We could not tell them,but they would find out eventually anyways." I started getting worried;the other represenatives could get...greedy at the thought about a new country to call their own. Not that I would let them anywhere near the baby anyways,but they would try their hardest; and if I were to let my guard down even once,they could easilly steal my baby. I wouldn't be able to sleep once,I would constantly have to keep the baby happy and safe. I would let Heracles rest because he works so much harder than I do. I know as well as him that he needs to sleep a lot to store up energy. I would be fine...right? " We'll just have to protect our baby with our lives,won't we, you and me?" Heracles said,interrupting my thoughts. "But,taking care of the baby means that you'd have to stay up late into the night;you wouldn't be getting enough sleep. You need the energy much more than I do." I told him. He patted my head roughly,too light for a hit but too hard for a simple pat." Look Kiku-nyu,"he said,using his nickname for me "this is our child,as in yours _and _mine; that means that it's both of our responsibilities to take care of it. Not just yours,ok?"he said,momentarily taking his eyes off the wheel to give me a look to prove that he was serious. His face softened though, as if he was unable to give me a hard stare for nothing longer than a few seconds. "Look,you're not in this alone,just keep that in mind." " …..Okay,I will"


End file.
